Angel or Not
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Molly and Arthur grew up together, but they weren't always sure they were right for eachother. This, is their lives: Exhuming all the details they had hidden.
1. Angel or Not

**a\n: I was inspired; and as you all know, my inspiration doesn't last long. Help me make it last. Reviews are like hard candy: You could munch on em' all day long. ObsessedHPFanatic, I thank-you for this morsel of hope, that is 'saving my muse'. Kudos to ya ;D **

"Alright, Weasley, let's skip all the goofy, muggle stuff. I just need the homework."

Arthur sighed lightly under his breath and nodded. "Yes, Miss Prewett."

"Was that _sarcasm _in your voice, Weasley?"

"No, Molly." He replied, handing her his homework _with_ a shaking hand. She eyed him up suspiciously.

"You know, Arthur, if you need me to get someone else to do my homework, I can. Very easily, at that."

Arthur gulped and shook his head.

_No. No. No. This was bad. Very bad. Incredibly bad. _

"Molly, I enjoy giving you your work. That way, I know you'll always have it; In and on time, in fact!"

Molly grinned. "That's the spirit, Arthur. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet up with Frank Longbottom. He's got my plant for Herbology. A right waste of time it would've been to take out an hour from my day to purchase that shriveled up prune!"

Arhur nodded his agreement, his eyes not leaving Molly's until she turned her gaze away from him, gave him a little wave of goodbye, and sped off in the direction of Green House-two. Still, Arthur couldn't help but stare at her. She was an angel...Even if her hair color, and personality...erm...sometimes mimicked something different. _But, God, _he thought to himself. _Angel or not she was so attractive. _

"Lorraine, please, _not now."_

_ "_But Molly, come _on! _You know how much he's into you. You are like, his idol."

Molly's best-friend snatched a Pumpkin tart off the center table of the Great Hall as they continued walking. "Actually, if you want to get technical, it's quite disturbing. What if that muggle video camera...thing-a-ma-jigger was, like, a warning, and he's making a video of you changing every night!"

"Oh, my, Lorraine, come on! He's classier than that!"

Lorraine jumped in front of her, halting her walking which was, to Lorraine's amusement, picking up pace. "Classier than that, but not classy enough for you, huh, Miss, Ruler-Of-The-Universe-Molly?"

"Very funny, Lor, although quite harsh."

Lorraine rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please. Me? Harsh? You _wouldn't suspect you were being harsh if it bit you in the-"

"-Hey, hey, baby-cakes!"

Molly rolled her eyes as her best-friend was snatched away by her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. Everyone loved Lucius, don't get her wrong..But she still felt her best-friend deserved more. Practically every girl in school was after him, and Molly wasn't sure when it came down to it, if a pretty girl was in front of him, he'd stay 'committed.' Lorraine assured her she just liked 'fooling around,' with the school's hunk, but Molly knew it was an act her friend had accepted as true, that truly wasn't. She loved Lucius, and she'd never admit it, because in her mind, she was already psyching herself out for rejection: And feeling like she was using him would only put her on time.

Molly preferred to stay away from the drama of boy's, even though the was the girl's Lucius Malfoy. She was beautiful. With a 5'3 build, and taunt, curvacious frame, long, cherry-auburn hair, and oval, tree trunk brown eyes: She was stunning, to say the least. No wonder Arthur followed her around like a lost puppy-dog sometimes.

"Hey, Molly?"

_And speaking of lost puppies. _

"Yes, Arthur?" Molly replied as she turned to face him. She grimaced a bit; for some reason her chest always got tight around him, and she would feel the flutter of those fictitious 'butterflies in her stomach'.

Now, Arthur was blushing: A deep red that Molly had to suppress a giggle for _so hard. _

_ "_Erm," he scratched the back of his neck. "no one will listen to me, and I figured, eh, what the hay! You're interested in muggle items, right? I mean, when I speak of them, you don't seem too 'stand-offish' like the rest. I, umm, you know what, never-mind. Go about your business, Miss Prewett, I shouldn't have interrupted your, um, daily activities."

Molly placed her hands on her hips and ignored Arthur's statement. She swore sometimes nothing coherent could leave his vocal cords.

"Hey, Arthur, let me ask you something."

Molly could see any joy in his face slide of like water hitting a bowl of pudding. He thought she was going to be angry, didn't he?

_Oh, come on, I'm not that mean! _

She lowered her tone of voice, so he felt comfortable again. His cheeks flushed the normal pale skin tone which was his.

"Why do you call me, _Molly, _and then, _Miss Prewett, _in the same sentence?"

"Because you're a figure of authority over me, and I sometimes forget...generally." m Now, Molly knew there was no way to hold back her laugh. Arthur's face was again: red.

"Arthur, _a figure of authority? I'm 16 years old! _Arthur, please, you're intelligent, and witty, and you're my age

as well. Call me Molly. There is never a need for this formal, _Miss Prewett, _stuff. Deal?"

"Deal," Arthur stuttered.

"Thank-you. Now-"

"-You must be going, I know." he said sadly, with not a hint of sarcasm.

"No, actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for a slice of pizza. Betty is testing out 'Muggle

Mondays' at the pub, and I've been wanting something delicious and choc-full of some calories."

Arthur laughed and nodded, stowing his encyclopedia of all things muggle in his bookbag. "I would love to accompany you,

_Molly." _

Okay


	2. Throwing Dogs: Bones

**a\n: Hooray for feedback already! You guys truly rock. Keep it up, guys, second chapter and I'm still inspired, lol. Enjoy, and review! **

"I really appreciate the plant, Frank. Thanks a lot for grabbing it for me."

"On, no problem, Molly." Frank leaned against a thick tree trunk and Molly sighed, staring off into the distance.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Frank?"

He turned to look at her, and then walked to stand in front of her. He touched her chin gently, and prompted her to look up at him.

"Molly, why won't you give me a chance?"

Molly sighed. He had liked her for quite some time now, but Molly didn't want to commit to, well, _anyone._

"I just don't want to commit to anyone right now, Frank." she told him earnestly. "I'm not ready for any relationship right now. It's not what I'm looking for." She took his hand in her own. "I'm sorry, Frank."

He sighed and leaned back against the tree. "You mean, _I'm _not what you're looking for."

"No, Frank. Honest that's not it!"

He simply nodded. He loved her so much, he just _had _to trust her. He couldn't help but look down on himself, though...Especially after being rejected by her.

Then again, had he expected anything different? Who was he kidding? He never had a chance with her!

Frank was a short, (though a tad taller than Molly,) boy of sixteen. He was in Gryffindor House, with mad intelligence, and choppy, short brown hair. He wasn't chunky, and he lacked muscle. He always smelled musty; Frank loved plants. His hands and feet were always dirty from walking barefoot or planting plants in moist, rich soil. Ah, there's another thing: rich; something Frank wasn't. Frank also had no looks. With a big goofy grin, and an awkward, pig-like nose, he doubted Molly would look past that and care about his smarts instead. In fact, if he was in his right mind: He'd give up now.

Molly saw Lorraine waving to her out of the corner of her eye and yelled for her to wait up. Frank glanced up from his staring point on the ground, and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"Frank, I must be going, but we'll catch up later! Thanks again for the plant!"

If he was in his right mind: He'd give up on her. Instead, he clung to: 'we'll catch up later'.

_ It's a date, angel. It's a date. _

He gathered his books, and plant-companion, and began walking towards the castle.

"So, Lucius is taking me on a date, Friday." Lorraine bursted excitedly to Molly.

"Wow, moving up in your relationship." Molly bit her tongue to refrain from any further comment, but just couldn't help that one. Lorraine, though, was indeed her best-friend, and she didn't want to start any trouble. "Where's he taking you?"

"The pub. They have a special on Fridays for Pumpkin Tarts and drinks now, and Lucius knows how much I adore anything pumpkin, so he offered to take me to try their stuff out."

"This is getting emotional, he remembered you love pumpkins!"

"Funny, Molly. Anyway, _I'm not attached." _

"Well, I do see strings on him, young lady."

_"Even funnier." _

"Oh, Lor, come on. You know I'm messing with you. I like Lucius. I _really do." _

Lorraine smiled.

"Thanks, Moll. Anyway, I'm gonna have to get going. I have to meet up with Professor Marshem. Boy do I hate Muggle Studies! _With, _may I add, _an un-dying passion."_

"Arthur doesn't; he transferring to that class today." Molly couldn't help but add. Lorraine chuckled.

"How would you know? Ohhhhhh, yeeaaaaahhhhh, because you talk to him, and adore his muggle-loving guts, but are too stubborn to admit it!"

Molly sighed.

"No, I don't. Now get to class! Any 'earlier' in your book and you'll be late."

"_Funny!" _Lorraine huffed, grabbing her books and stalking off toward the door of the girl's dormitory. She turned back before she exited, and flashed Molly a smile.

"See ya, My Girl!"

"You are so strange."

"So are you, you muggle-loving, lover, person...Um, _Molly. So are you!" _

Molly grinned and fell backwards on her bed. Frank and Arthur both fought for attention in her mind. She took long, deep breaths as she laid there, wondering what to do with her mingled emotions. Usually, she categorized them: AKA, _threw them out her mind's window before she had to deal with them. _Molly was naturally strong, but right now, she couldn't help but wonder...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to open up to one of them.

After all, _she loved throwing dogs: bones. _


End file.
